Just little kids
by XxBreanna Blues Frog DuchampxX
Summary: You seen what they did at 12, but what did they do at 5? If you ever wondered read this and don t forget to review! Xx Bri xX
1. Hospital

Chapter 1

One morning, a five year old boy woke up. He thought his life was odd enough; coming from a dad who had just came back a couple months ago from storming the beach at Normandy. His mom on the other hand was barley ever home, so this boy barley ever had time to know his parents, even though he wanted to grow up and go into the army, protect and kill. That's the life so far of the five year old Teddy DuChamp who has sandy blonde hair that's a bit longer than Gordie but not to long, he also has hazel eyes covered by black coke bottle glasses.

Teddy DuChamp and his friends Vern Tessio, Chris Chambers, and Gordie LaChance, all of the same age of 5, were never really in the good crowd. They were considered low-lifes, and anything anyone wanted to call them.

Chris Chambers was known for stealing even though he doesn't, its all of his 9 year old brother Eyeball`s fault, he is also known for his stupid dad who get hangovers and beats the crap out of everyone he see`s. It's sad because some times when you see a five year old boy walking on the street with a blood soaked shirt and scars everywhere, you know they don't come from a good family. He has blonde short hair and ocean blue eyes; he has the most muscle in the group and can pack a punch for being only so young.

Gordie LaChance, poor boy, he is the smartest out of everyone and his dad totally ignores him no mater what he has done. Hell if Gordie saved the world, his dad wouldn't give a damn. I mean its better than getting punched in the face, but when your five and your dad doesn't give a rats ass about you, hell its hard on you mentally. He has dark brown hair a bit longer than Chris`s and dark brown eyes.

Vern Tessio, kid brother to Billy Tessio who is 8, Vern is chubby and gets offended easily. His brother hates him but his mom loves him, but his dad cheated on his mom so they divorced a year before and Vern is quite pissed, the only thing that cheers him up is some cherry flavor pez. Vern has light brown hair and emerald green eyes.

Anyways Teddy was never exited enough to do something, he had been planning on meeting his friends at the park in half an hour. So he quickly rushed into the kitchen, his mom wasn't home, but his dad was. "Hey Dad!" he yelled.

"Yea." his dad replied.

"Can I go to the park, I meeting my friends?" Teddy grabbed his dad`s leg and sat on his foot and looked up at him for an answer.

"You little Prick, I need to clean this damn house and you want to `play` with you pussy friends!" His dad yelled, and then picked up Teddy and took his head. Then pushed his face close to the burning stove, Teddy jerked his nose away and started screaming.

Teddy was trying to get away from the hot surface touching and eating at his ear; he was screaming and trying to get away. He couldn't so he screamed as loud as he could for as long as possible.

Somebody heard and called the cops, within minutes they arrived and came straight in the front door. Teddy was dropped and on the way down hit his head on the stove and on the floor, we was knocked out cold.

*before the cops came, at the park*

Vern groaned, "Teddy was supposed to be here half an hour ago. Where could he be!" Chris patted him on the shoulder and said, "Teddy is Teddy, and you know Teddy. He could be half way across the state robbing a army base."

That's when they heard sirens coming from Teddy`s direction, They shared looks. "Shit!" They high tailed their way to Teddy`s house.

Once they arrived a cop held them back. "What did he do officer?" Vern asked with a reply of, "Well son the boy your age is hurt, real bad, and well the adult, he is going to a place you never want to go."

Vern started to tear up and that's when they seen Teddy on a ambulance bed being pushed quickly into the ambulance. Vern then burst out crying, and that's when they were offered a ride to see their friend. They accepted and got in a police car that followed behind.

"Hey, he is gonna be ok, right?" Gordie asked the driver. The driver looked threw the mirror, "I don't know, he got it pretty good, he will live but it is a serious injury."

Gordie looked down and Chris who was in the middle gave him a hug and told him, "Gord-o, look you know Teddy, that kid can take some damage before it really gets to him."

Gordie looked up, smiled, and gave Chris a hug. Then they had finally arrived at the hospital.


	2. Rubber ear

They jumped out of the car and walked inside the hospital half hugging each other all the way to Teddy`s room.

They walked in and seen Teddy grabbing his self and yelling at the nurse, "BUT I GOTTA PEE!"

"You have to stay in bed; I could get you a bed pan… or hook you up so you can pee in a tube…"

"noooo I gotta piss and I am not pissing in bed!"

The boys lightened up after then seen Teddy fighting for bathroom rights and then seen his ear. They jumped a good 2 feet backwards, "wow!", Teddy looked and seen them, "Hey guys, sorry I didn't come to the park, these people took me."

The nurse looked at him, "We are helping you, now be quiet and grateful."

"Hell no!" Teddy yelled at her and jumped out of the bed.

The boys stood there watching Teddy argue with the nurse (now very pissed and chasing Teddy around the room).

Teddy grabbed a cord from the bed side, tugged it and some yellow liquid squirted out. He sprayed the nurse, "Ewe Theodore! That is pee!" she yelled blocking her face.

The nurse soon after kicked all of the kids out including the some-what patient. They walked out of the hospital and down the street.

Teddy was tugging at his ear, with an owe every time. Retard.

"Teddy stop tugging your ear!" Chris yelled

"Whyy its so rubbery and odd and BOSS!" He yelled back and tugged again this time harder, "AHHH!"

"That's why…" Gordie pointed out

They laughed and finally got back to the tree house that Denney (Gordie's older brother) made for them last summer.

Once they got up inside they chatted small talk, mighty mouse, superman, and bets on how long Teddy will survive (Even though he said he could live longer than anyone), ect.

It was then getting dark and they had to head home.

Chris arrived and got kicked in the ass by his dad and brother.

Gordie was greeted by Denny and warm cookies his mom made.

Vern was greeted by a big hug and some piping hot turkey legs.

Teddy was home alone and went straight to his room and to sleep with a smile on his face after he replaced his dad`s shaving cream with some shaken up fire ants. (AN: I could totally picture Teddy doing this couldn't you? :D haha)

~The Next Morning~

They all met at the tree house and started getting ideas,

"So Chris who do you like?" Teddy asked

"No one man, why, do like some one?" He countered

"Ewe girls have cooties!" Vern said

"No, girls are hot! The hot ones anyways!" Teddy said

Gordie rolled his eyes.

Then they joked with each other and Gordie started writing a story, about his comics and what would have happened if the crime hadn`t been stopped.


	3. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey guys! I`m soooo sorry, but I have a severe case of *duh duh duuhhhnnnn* writers block! :( Luckily only on this one story! So if you want check out some of my other stories! If you like this one then you`ll probably like my story called, 'Peace, Love, and War', or , 'Can life get anymore complicated'.**

**But thank you for reading my stories! Much appreciation!**

**Xx~BriDuchamp~xX**


End file.
